Web Of Lies
by Elegant Goddess
Summary: *Remake Of Affairs* Edward and Tanya are married but Tanya is the only one happy. Edward fools around with Isabella, who he has known since high school. Edward isn't the only person playing with people's feelings, Bella seems to be tangled up with Jacob.
1. Unforgettable Touching

**Author's Note:**

 **Considering this story is actually terrible, I'm going to rewrite it. Make it sound better and flow better. Sorry I've been gone so long but hopefully, you haven't given up on me.**

 **~One Heart Two Loves~**

 **Chapter 1: Unforgettable Touching**

I laid on my soft bed, staring at my phone.

I felt like a sixteen-year-old waiting on her boyfriend to text her. Well that's exactly what I was doing, except I'm twenty-three and Edward isn't exactly my boyfriend.

I'd known him since high school and since then, we've been inseparable. He hasn't been able to separate from his girlfriend from school, either. Actually, he proposed to her at our graduation. Their relationship didn't bother me until me and Edward starting sleeping together.

Over… and Over… and Over again…

* * *

He kissed along my neck and trailed down to my collarbone. All of my clothes were ripped to shreds except his favorite laced panties I had on. He would, occasionally, smack my legs with a low growl and bite down wherever his lips where. He rubbed his finger across my clit and a moan slipped from my trembling lips. He began to back away but before he could get away I quickly apologized.

I had forgotten his rules.

1.) No Moaning

2.) No Moving

He swore he would stop if I disobeyed. He was back on the bed with me, pressing his body onto mines. I could feel his erection; it was dying for a little attention. He flicked his tongue across my nipple and dipped his hand down into my panties. He cupped my center and I nearly groaned. A long finger slipped inside of me with ease. I bit my lip so hard I figured it would bleed.

"You like my finger inside of you?" He asked in a raspy voice.

 _Was I supposed to answer?_

"Answer me!" He growled out, thrusting another finger inside of me.

" _Yes..."_ I moaned.

He smirked and removed his fingers, teasing me. I was about to complain but so quickly, he'd removed my panties and shoved himself inside of me. A gasp broke free from my lips.

 _Please, don't let him back away…_

He didn't. He began thrusting into me, locking onto my neck. I held my legs up as much as I could. I couldn't control the sounds I was making and I'm not even sure if they were attractive. He smirked down at me and I hoped I didn't sound like I was choking on something.

* * *

-Ding-

It was Edward.

-What are you doing? ~E

I smiled.

-Nothing, thinking about you ~B

He texted back in a flash.

-We have problems ~E

-Problems that can be solved? ;) ~B

* * *

"Why are you late?" Edward growled as I walked into my apartment.

"Edward," I sighed, relieved he wasn't a killer. "You scared me."

"I asked you a question," He stated.

I stared at him as I slid the door close, slowly. He held a whip in his hand, slapping it against his arms as he stood in the doorframe of my kitchen.

"I-I was—"

"If you dare lie to me, you will regret it," He vowed.

My panties were instantly soaked. I bit my lip and debated if I should lie or not. He looked like he wanted to devour me. If I lie, maybe he'll be a little more aggressive.

"Am I not speaking English? I haven't obtained an answer yet," He growled, "Donde han sido?!"

"Me decidí a visitar a Jacob."

Edward lunged at me when the words slipped from my lips.

* * *

-Tanya was fired from work. ~E

-Bella? ~E

-Did you get my message? ~E

I stared at the message, knowing what that meant.

-So that means no more us? ~B

-Yeah ~E


	2. Keep Her Smiling

**Chapter 2: Keep Her Smiling**

Edward's POV

Tanya sat on my lap, crying her eyes out. I rubbed her back, reassuring her everything would be alright. I hated to see her cry but I had another problem also.

"E-Edward…" She sobbed.

I hugged her tight so she knew I was always going to be there for her. She hugged me back tighter, snuggling her face into my neck.

"Stop crying," I mumbled, "Everything is going to be fine, I promise."

"You always," She sniffled, "know how to make me feel a little better."

"We can eat ice cream and talk about those fuckers,"

She giggled softly. "Chocolate or vanilla?"

"Whatever you want, babe." I smiled.

"Can we lay in the bed to?"

"Yes, now go on upstairs, I'll get the ice cream and spoons."

"Okay," She raised her head so I could see her smile.

"Beautiful," I whispered as I kissed her lips.

She lifted off me and drugged her feet up the stairs. I headed to the kitchen and immediately started texting Isabella.

-What are you doing? ~E

-Nothing, thinking about you ~B

-We have problems ~E

Real bad problems. How would I get a chance to see Isabella as much as I want if I have a wife that'll be wherever I am?

-Tanya was fired from work ~E

I grabbed the bowls and called out to Tanya, "I'll be there in a minute, babe."

"Okay," Her voice cracked a little.

-Bella? ~E

I grabbed both ice cream containers and scooped some in the bowls. I grabbed some spoons and continued waiting on Isabella to respond.

-Did you get my message? ~E

"Edward, I'm lonely," Tanya called.

"Coming right now, babe."

I left my phone in the kitchen, purposely. Isabella could text back at any moment. I joined Tanya in bed and handed her the bowl of ice cream.

"Now, what happened at work?"

"Well…" She began, eating some ice cream, "I had been feeling sick lately and I was coming to work late because every morning, my stomach will cramp really bad and I'll need some pills. Jane said if I was late one more time, then I would be fired. I figured she was joking but…" She ate some more ice cream, "apparently she was serious."

I stared at her.

"What?"

"Stomach cramps?" I asked, "In the morning?"

"Yeah, I thought the same thing." She said, looking down at the bed, "but no, I'm not pregnant if that's what you're asking…"

"How would you know?" I challenged.

"I don't know. But, wouldn't I know if I'm pregnant?" She was asking herself.

"Some people don't know at all, sometimes."

"That's so not true." She said in disbelief.

"It is. Look it up on the internet." I chuckled.

"Why were you looking up people who didn't know they were pregnant?" She giggled.

"I didn't." I chuckled.

"You so did, weirdo," She smiled.

"So, would you be willing to take a pregnancy test?"

She looked flushed. "Umm… Why?"

"Because I think you're pregnant."

"I'm not. Trust me, I'm not. I would know…"

"Alright, let's get back to your shitty ex-boss, Jane"

"Okay," She smiled.

Just smile my darling…

Keep smiling…


	3. Jacob

**Chapter 3**

 **Edward's POV**

As my beautiful wife fell asleep in my arms, spoon hanging from her mouth, I decided I should talk to Isabella. I laid her down gently, closed our bedroom doors and headed down stairs. I checked my phone, checking my messages.

-So that means no more us? ~B

I sighed and replied back with honesty.

-Yeah ~E

 **Isabella's POV**

I read his message and decided I wouldn't respond to it. It was over because he wanted it to be. It wasn't because of her.

 _Tsk._

 _Fuck it._

-Bella? ~E

-Can we talk? ~E

-This is ridiculous. ~E

I rolled my eyes at his messages.

-Go talk to your wife ~B

-I need to talk to you. ~E

-Or do you want this to be over? ~E

 _Of course not…_

-Fine. We don't have to talk it out. Goodbye ~E

I decided to call him. He answered on the first ring.

"This means you don't want it to be over, right?" He asked.

"Yeah…" I mumbled into the phone.

"Are you busy? We could go to the meadow…"

"Our meadow?" I asked, feeling unassured.

"Of course," He said.

I sighed into the phone.

"Something wrong?"

"If you're taking me to the meadow…just to tell me we're done," I mumbled, "Then, you can just tell me now."

"Bella…" He whispered into the phone, "I just want to talk,"

"Talk about how you want us to be friends? No thanks, tell me what we're going to talk about."

"Us."

"I think I'll just stay at home," I told him, "Goodbye,"

"There's no good in goodbye," He mumbled.

"Well, I'm going to let you go first," I whispered back and hung up.

He didn't bother to call the rest of the night. I figured that he was going to end everything at the meadow. As if everything would be alright after he decided we should be friends.

 _Tsk._

I decided to call Jacob.

Jacob Black was my on and off boyfriend. We were picture perfect in a broken frame. He was my complete opposite but opposite do attract.

"Sup, Bells?" His raspy voice ranged through the phone.

"Hey, I was calling to see what you were up to." I lied.

"I'm laying down…" then he added, "half-naked."

I smiled, "Nice."

"Yeah, what are you up to?"

"Heading up to my room to lay down…." I smirked, "With my clothes on,"

"That's sucks, I wanted to fantasize," He wasn't joking.

"You still can,"

"You're nothing but a flirt," He chuckled.

We talked about random things for the rest of the night. Talking things out with Edward didn't work out but talking things out with Jacob went pretty well.

"Are you tired?" He asked me when I yawned.

"Yeah, but I'll miss you if I go to sleep."

"I can come over," He suggested.

"Okay, keys under— "

"I have a key, Bells," He laughed.

"I never gave you one," I giggled.

"I got one made, Bells,"

"When?"

"Mind your business, woman," He chuckled, "I'll call you when I'm at your window,"

"I'm twenty-three, Jacob," I stated.

"So?"

"You can come through the front door, now."

"Oh, yeah," He chuckled.

I smiled and hung up the phone. I flew like a bullet to the bathroom to take a shower. I lathered my body with strawberry body wash. I stepped out the shower, reluctantly. I wrapped the towel around me and walked out the bathroom.

The doorbell ringed.

 _Jacob must was in a hurry._

I rushed down stairs, not caring if he could hear me running towards the door. I snatched it open with a big smile, "Jacob?"

Edward stared back at me, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Jacob?" He questioned.

"Um…" I stammered, "Y-yeah,"

"You'll open the door, dressed like that?" He asked, "For Jacob?"

"I just got out of the shower," I mumbled, "Why are you here?"

"Why is Jacob supposed to be where I'm standing?"

"Why do you care?" I sneered.

"I don't," He smirked, "I was just curious,"

"Tsk. Yeah, okay," I rolled my eyes, "Why are you here? On my doorstep?"

"Never mind, I'll just go," He shook his head, " _Have fun_ with Jacob,"

"Bells?" Jacob's voice interrupted, "Who's he?"

"He was lost," I said, staring at Edward, "He thought this was someone else's house,"

"Yeah," Edward played along, "I thought this was my _mistress_ house,"

I glared at him.

"Sorry to disturb you," Edward smirked, "And your boyfriend,"

Jacob walked past us and into the house.

 _Ha!_

 _I loved that._

"Goodbye," I murmured.

Edward turned away from me and headed to his car. He was gone in a flash. I sighed and walked back inside, closing the door behind me. Jacob was staring me down, eyebrow raised.

"Fuck was that?" He growled.

"I told you, he was lost,"

"And you happen to find him?" He said, sarcastically.

"Really, Jake?"

"Yes, really. That guy looked familiar and I'm pretty sure you knew him."

 _Fuck, he was smart._

"He did look familiar, but I didn't know him," I lied, "I promise, Jake,"

He sighed and was quiet for a minute.

"Alright, let's go cuddle." He smiled.

"Okay," I clapped my hands together.

We raced to get upstairs but of course, he let me win.

I couldn't help but think...

What did Edward want?


	4. An Invitation

**Chapter 4: An** **Invitation**

 **Jacob's POV**

Isabella comfortable laid in my arms, one leg hitched up on my side. I usually couldn't fall asleep at night, so I just held her. I'm not complaining, though.

 _I always enjoyed nights like this._

 _Who was that guy, though?_

 _She knew him…_

 _Hell… I think I knew him._

"Jacob," She murmured.

"Yes?" I asked, not sure if she was sleep talking.

"I love you," She sighed and snuggled closer to me.

"I love you to," I told her, "Always and forever,"

She didn't talk much more in her sleep that night. She rambled about pointless things. Except one thing in particular, she mention a name.

 _Edward_

That name sounded so familiar to me. Could've been that guy last night or maybe I'm just assuming shit. Being jealous is a bitch.

I felt a vibration behind the pillow…

Bella's phone...

 **Isabella's POV**

I woke up without Jacob underneath me. I rubbed the bed, searching for his body but I felt nothing. I, reluctantly, opened my eyes and he wasn't there.

"Jake..." I called out in a raspy voice.

 _I need some water…_

I rolled out the bed, initially hitting the floor. A groan slipped from my lips.

"Fuck my life,"I grumbled.

A low chuckle swirled through my eardrums. I raised up to see Jacob standing in the door frame of my bedroom. I smiled at him, glad that he hadn't left.

He walked over to me, helping me to my feet. I stepped back to observe him. He'd changed clothes.

"So, you left?" I accused.

He smirked, "Only for like ten minutes,"

"But still," I pointed my finger in his face, "You left me all alone,"

"I really didn't want to hear you talk about, 'Edward' or whoever in your sleep," He spoke matter-of-factly.

"I was sleep-talking last night?" I pondered.

 _About Edward?_

 _God, what did I say!?_

"Yeah, about me, how you hate nail salons, the color green but mostly about Edward," Jacob explained.

I covered my face, I could feel the blood burning in my cheeks.

How could I talk about Edward?

"Is Edward the guy who showed up last night?"

The blood in my cheek died. I could feel my skin turning pale.

I looked up at Jacob and shook my head no.

"So, he is the guy from last night. Such, a terrible liar."

"Jake-"

"And then, your phone was ringing last night. Guess who it was?" He chuckled, "Mr. Edward,"

Jacob was laughing but it was probably to keep from yelling. I could see the anger and jealousy in his eyes. He probably wanted to strangle me to death and, then, bring me back to life.

"I answered, by the way." He smirked

I could feel my eyes widen.

"He asked to speak to you," Jacob explained, "I asked who he was to you,"

"What did he say?" I mumbled.

"He stated that you are best-friends with his sister and that she is throwing a party and would like you to come,"

I was confused in the inside but I was so happy Edward thought of that.

"He asked me to come along," Jacob smiled, "I think this guy wants you, so I'll tag along,"

"What if I don't want to go?"

"It's your best-friend's party, right? Why would you miss it?"

"I don't have anything to wear, Alice's parties are like The Great Gatsby,"

"I'll take you shopping," Jacob pulled me closer to him, "I just want that guy to know that I love you and you love me,"

"Okay," I said, placing a kiss on his lips.

"Bells, promise me something,"

"What?"

"Never lie to me again,"

I swallowed hard, "I promise,"

He, playfully, pushed me away from him, "Go brush your teeth,"

I covered my mouth, embarrassed and ran to the bathroom. He followed me, of course.


	5. The Mall

**Chapter 5: The Mall**

I had to admit going out with Jacob seemed nice but I don't know how comfortable Edward would be. Ugh, what am I saying? He has a wife, she'll be there. Why not bring Jacob?

"Ready to go?" Jacob asked.

"Go where?" I asked, slumping down on the living room couch.

Jacob pulled me back up, "The mall," He smirked.

"Not really," I sighed.

"Most girls would have to drag their boyfriend to go shopping,"

 _Boyfriend?_

"Well, this girlfriend doesn't enjoy shopping,"

Jacob smiled at me and pulled me close.

"Come on, chicken-butt," He chuckled and smacked me on my bottom.

I yelped and pushed him away.

"That hurt!" I groaned.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead, mumbling an apology. I couldn't help but pout.

"I'm sorry, Bells," He sounded sincere.

"Whatever," I grumbled.

"Aww," He hugged me, "I'm sorry,"

I rolled my eyes, pulling away from him.

 _I love pouting…_

 _I always get my way._

Jacob lifted me up over his shoulder and headed for the front door.

"Jacob! What are you doing?"

"Taking you to the mall," He answered.

"Ugh," I groaned.

"Pouting worked on old me," He laughed, "Not anymore,"

"I like the old you better,"

"Oh, yeah?" He asked, stopping on the porch.

He set me down on the porch step and got down on his knees. I snapped my legs closed because I knew where this was headed.

He pushed my legs back open, fumbling with the button on my jeans. He managed to get them open, dipping a finger inside me. I pushed him away but my hormones wanted me to pull him closer.

"Not outside, Jake," I panted.

He didn't listen, he yanked my pants and panties down to my knees and pushed me back. With no hesitation, his tongue slid across it. My hands were tangled in his hair as he licked me like a maniac.

He nibbled a little causing me to cry out loud.

"Not outside, Jake," I moaned.

He lifted me up and we stumbled onto the couch. He unzipped his pants and pulled mines off. I could barely breath. This was so… amazing.

Jacob dipped inside me, so quickly. It was the only painful feeling that I had ever enjoyed in my life. He moved ever-so gently, staring me in my eyes. I urged him to go faster. His lips found mines and I accept his kiss readily.

I woke up in my bed, alone, again.

"Jacob!" I tried yelling.

No answer.

I rolled my eyes and pulled the covers over my head. He'll be back soon, hopefully whenever I wake up.

I woke up to someone tickling my feet.

"Jacob?" I giggled, "What are you doing to my feet?"

"I didn't want to wake you up, rudely." He stated.

"Are we going somewhere?" I asked.

"The Mall," He smirked, "Unless, you want to pout again,"

"Don't tempt me," I smirked.

He lunged onto of me, _"Don't tempt me,"_

"And if I do?"

"I'm going to fuck you," He growled, "In the mall,"

I felt my eyes widen.

"So, let's go to the mall," He demanded, "If you pout, I will fuck you right there in it,"

I gulped, my panties flooding again…

 _No wait…_

 _I don't have on panties…_

Jacob smirked and lifted me out the bed, "Dress comfortable," He licked his lips.

I got dressed quickly, for the first time, ever. I put on the dress with nothing under it. I, honestly, liked the idea of me and Jacob in the mall…

"You ready, babe?" He called from downstairs, "Party starts in a couple of hours and we have nothing to wear,"

 _Fuck…_

 _The party.._

 _Edward…_

 _My excitement just died._

* At the Mall *

Jacob held my hand, directing me around the mall to try on ridiculous clothes. Alice parties are always based off The Great Gatsby, so we have to dress up to part. Eventually, we found a silver dress with sparkly jewels embedded in it. The heels were a little too tall but Jacob brought them anyway.

Jacob picked out everything, jewelry, shoes, and purses. I'm starting to think he's a little gay, considering how cute this actually is.

I was a little edgy about going to the party, so I asked Jacob would he buy me a drink. I can't even remember what the name of the drink was but it helped me a lot. I feel like I'm on cloud nine.

Me and Jacob held hands as we walked into the party. People were in pretty costumes and dancing everywhere.

Why was Alice throwing a party?

It isn't her birthday or her anniversary with Jasper.

Me and Jacob found a table for just us two.

"Do you care if I go find Alice?" I asked him, yelling over the loud music.

"No, go on, just hurry back,"

I gave him a peck on the lips and went to find Alice. I found her upstairs, of course, in her room, getting dress.

"Alice?" I smiled.

"Bella!" She screamed and hugged me.

I hugged her back, tighter. She lifted me up off my feet, spinning me around. She dropped me down, lightly and smiled.

"You haven't gain any weight," She stated.

I rolled my eyes, "Why aren't you dressed?"

"I didn't really want to be here," She said, "I can't believe you're here,"

"It's your party, of course I was going to come but why are you even throwing a party?"

She frowned at me, "My party? This is Edward's party,"

"Edward's party?"

"Yeah, that's why I can't believe you're here,"

"That doesn't make since either, Edward and I are...okay,"

"You guys are 'okay' enough for him to invite you to a party that celebrates his wife's pregnancy?"

"His what...and...her what?"

"Oh, God, you didn't know?"

"No," I could feel the tears forming. "He said it was your party,"


	6. Tensions

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and follows. :D**

 **Lol everyone hates Edward. I love adding drama and I love your reaction to it. Please Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6: Tensions**

"My party?" Alice shook her head, "Tanya found out she was pregnant,"

She hugged me and the tears started pouring, "I'm sorry, Bella, I thought you knew,"

I pulled away from her, "It's fine," I wiped my tears away, "He did this to hurt me,"

"Maybe he didn't want you to feel left out, you know our family loves you,"

"I'm gonna go," I whispered.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine," I smiled.

I walked out her room and dried my face. I couldn't let Jacob know something was wrong. I wouldn't be lying… I guess.

I joined him at the table with a smile.

"You saw your friend?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's getting, uh, dress," I said.

"Something wrong?"

"No, nothings wrong."

"You promise?"

"Yeah," I smiled, "I love you,"

"I love you to."

I scooted closer to him, laying my head on his shoulder while watching Tanya walk up to the microphone.

"Can I have your attention?" Her voice echoed through the microphone.

I grabbed Jacob's hand, fumbling with his fingers. He smirked placing his hand on my thigh. I felt the blood rushing to my face.

I buried my face in his neck, "You better stop,"

"Or what?" He mumbled in a husky voice.

 **Edward's POV**

I stood on her porch, staring at the doorbell.

 _Just press it._

 _She'll answer…_

I pressed the doorbell and waited, patiently, for her to open it. I could hear her loud footsteps as she ran down the stairs.

She was excited to see me…

I really needed to talk to her…

The door swung open and her voice graced my ears, "Jacob?"

She had the biggest and brightest smile on her face until she saw who I was. She'd called me Jacob? Why would Jacob be here? Her ex?

"Jacob?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"Um..." She looked at her feet, "Y-yeah,"

I observed her.

She was fidgeting and wearing a towel.

Fuck… she was hot.

"You'll open the door, dressed like that?" I asked, "For Jacob?"

I mean, c'mon a towel. You're completely naked and wet.

"I just got out of the shower," She murmured, "Why are you here?"

Why am I here?

"Why is Jacob supposed to be where I'm standing?"

Had she plan the night with him?

"Why do you care?" She sneered, finally looking into my eyes.

I've always cared…

"I don't," I played it off, "I was just...curious,"

She rolled her beautiful brown eyes, "Tsk. Yeah, okay. Why are you here? On my doorstep?"

"Never mind, I'll just go," I said, "Have fun with Jacob,"

Her lips parted and she glared at me. Before she had time to say anything, a voice came from behind me.

"Bells?" a deep voice said, "Who's he?"

 _Edward fucking Cullen_

"He was lost," She lied, staring at me, wanting me to agree, "He thought this was someone else's house."

"Yeah," I smiled, "I thought this was my _mistress_ house,"

Anger filled her eyes.

"Sorry to disturb you," I stated, "And your boyfriend,"

And then the most insulting thing happen.

That little fucker walk into her house as if he was her boyfriend.

He must was.

"Goodbye," She told me.

I smirked and turn to go to my car. I left as quick as I could. Isabella just needed space and time. Jacob wouldn't be around for long. He may have her tonight but not for long.

* * *

"Tanya?" I called out to her as I tossed my keys on the couch.

"I'm in the bathroom," Her voice trembled.

"What's wrong?" I called out as I climb the stairs.

I open the bathroom door to find her crouch down next to the tub, staring into space. I joined her on the floor, moving her hair out of her face. Her eyes were swollen and red. She'd been crying.

"You alright, babe?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She held back the tears.

"Then why are you crying?"

She nodded her head to an object sitting on the sink.

A pregnancy test.

"What does it say?" I ask, not wanting to look at it.

"Look..." She stated.

I grabbed the little stick.

"You're pregnant?" I smiled, "Why are you crying?"

"Because..." She sobbed, hugging me, "I don't know what to do..."

"What do you mean?" I asked, rubbing her back.

"Pregnant people have this motherly instinct and I can't feel it,"

I chuckled, "Tanya, that's when the baby is born,"

She was silent for a minute, "Oh..."

She pulled back, "I'm an idiot," and started wailing all over again.

 _Oh God._

 _She's going to have mood swings throughout this entire pregnancy._

After hours of Tanya crying, she finally calm down. She'd cried herself to sleep, basically. I hope she knows she would be the best mother in the whole wide world. All mothers are awesome and she can be awesome to.

I kissed her forehead and picked her up off the bathroom floor. She locked her arms around me, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Edward," She whispered.

"Yes, love?"

"What will we name her?"

"Her?" I smiled, "You think its a girl?"

She opened her eyes, "Don't say it."

I laid down with her on my chest. "You think the baby is a girl?"

"Yeah," She smiled, "Do you think she is actually a boy."

"Technically, the baby is just a cell. No gender."

"You know what I mean," She smiled.

"The gender doesn't matter to me, I'll love either the same."

"Most guys want boys, though,"

"Most women want girls, also,"

"Whatever," She giggled.

"We should celebrate," I told her.

"Celebrate how?"

"A party?" I asked, "Alice is great at decorating, Emmett and Rose love cooking,"

"What about your parents?" She asked.

"We can throw the party at my parents house, that way we won't have to clean our house."

"Yeah, okay," She smiled, "Its like a Baby Celebration instead of a Baby Shower."

"Yeah, it'll be fun." I smiled, "Have you thought of any names?"

"Yes," She smiled.

"Like what?"

"I love the name…Aurora,"

"Really, isn't that sleeping beauty?"

"Yeah and she'll be a sleeping beauty,"

"Oh god," I laughed, "Fine."

"I thought it was cute,"

"What about," I deliberated, "Bianca?"

"That's cute," She rolled her eyes, "Aurora sounds better,"

"I'm gonna go call, Alice, " I kissed her forehead, "Get some rest, pumpkin-butt,"

"My ass looks like a pumpkin!" She gasped.

"No, your ass looks fine." I chuckled.

She sighed but I knew she would be thinking her bottom looked like a pumpkin. I got to remember not to comment on Tanya body like that. She'll freak out.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Alice's number. She answered on the first ring, as always.

"What do you want, Edward?"

"A party."

"Hell yeah!" She yelled through the phone, "When? Where? For?"

"Tomorrow night, mom and dad's house and..."

"And…?" She asked.

"To celebrate Tanya pregnancy,"

"You really think I want to throw a party...for your wife? No offense, but who said I liked her?"

"Offense taken, just do it for me," I begged, "Please,"

"Whatever."

"Is that a yes?"

"I guess," She stated, "You owe me big time,"

"I love you so much,"

"Whatever, you know I love Great Gatsby parties so that's the theme, take it or leave it,"

"I'll take it, but why are you so obsessed?

"Because it's awesome, anyway, bye I have a party to plan,"

Later on that night, I decided to call Bella. Hopefully, that douche Jacob was gone. She may want to hear me out and I had to tell her about the new edition to my family.

"Hello?" a deep voice answered.

I knew that voice.

Just the guy I didn't want to talk to.

"Jacob?" I questioned.

"Mr. Edward." He chuckled in the phone, "Isn't it a little late to be calling?"

"I had an urgent message for Bella, can I speak to her?"

"What are you her? Why did you show up on her porch step?"

"I am only the brother of her best-friend," I lied, "I thought maybe she would like to know Alice is having a party and Alice would love for her to come,"

"Why didn't Alice just call her?"

"She busy decorating. I tried telling her on her porch but she seemed annoyed,"

"Maybe because you and her are more than what you're telling me,"

"Maybe you're over-thinking, I'm actually married,"

"Whatever, she'll be there,"

"You should come along with her,"

"Trust me, I was coming along, anyway,"

"Alright," I chuckled.

"What's funny? I never said a joke." He snarled.

 _This guy was so jealous_

"The party is tomorrow night at eight, don't be late,"

"Well, I have to go back to me and Bells private party,"

He hung up the phone

 _There own private party, huh?_

 _Okay._

 _Game on._


End file.
